


Argument

by LookingForSophie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForSophie/pseuds/LookingForSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke says something that upsets Hannah and he's sure that's it for them. </p><p>(Please ignore the bit at the beginning, I made a joke when Hannah asked me what they should be arguint about and she decided to write it as a joke!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

“This is fucking ridiculous. You’re fucking ridiculous!” I snapped as Luke was watching the news.

“The state of the economy isn’t my fault!” Luke huffed as I glared at him angrily. It was always his fault.

I scoffed at him and he glared at me. “Luke, it’s always your fault. The pound is not worth what it used to and it’s your fault!” 

“How the fuck is it my fault?!” He stood up now and I turned away from him. I   
couldn’t even look at him. He made me disgusted.

He lay a hand on my shoulder and I jerked away. “Don’t touch me! You...you...monster!” I shouted at him.

ANYWAYS ENOUGH ABOUT THAT...SORRY  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is fucking ridiculous.” I snapped as Luke slid the magazine across the table at me, his face cold.

“You wanna explain this?” he kept his voice low and I felt kind of intimidated. He never made me feel like that before; I didn’t like it.

I glanced down at the magazine article, with the headline: “Harry Styles caught in clinch with Luke Hemmings’ girlfriend, British student, Hannah Jenkins.” 

“Why would you even believe this?” I whispered. They were rumours that had been haunting me for a couple of weeks and I’d hoped Luke wouldn’t see them, or at least not pay any attention to them. 

“It’s been all over the news Hannah! How can I not? I tried ignoring it, but there’s too much evidence.” He finally snapped, his voice rising slightly.

“Evidence? Luke are you listening to yourself? You are basing your evidence off what the tabloids are writing, pictures taken from a distance, and nasty rumours! That’s hardly evidence.” I scoffed, sliding the magazine back at him angrily. I didn’t know where the rumours had come from, Harry and I were just good friends.

“They have photographic evidence! Eyewitness accounts!” he spat at me, and I rolled my eyes, moving to go and turn the kettle off as it whistled behind me. “That’s enough evidence!”

I spun back around to face him, my eyes glinting with tears as I tried to hold them in. “Go on then.” I demanded, and he looked at me confused. “Ask me the fucking question.”

He regained his composure, no emotion on his face. “Are you sleeping with Harry?” 

I shook my head adamantly and he slammed his fist down on the table. “Why are you still lying to me?!” he shouted, and I jumped at the sudden volume of his voice.

“Why do you think I’m lying? I’m telling the fucking truth!” I shouted back, storming into the living room. 

“You’re such a slut!” Luke screamed at me, and I recoiled as he bellowed. “I can’t trust you with anyone, because you’ll probably just fuck them!”

It was like a punch in the gut. I’d never seen Luke get angry. Never. He got frustrated, but when we argued it was rare he rose his voice; I was usually the one to raise my voice. But he’d never said anything like this to me, and we’d been together for nearly 2 years. 

I turned away and looked out the window, trying to hold in the tears. He’d gone too far this time and I think even he realised this. 

“Hannah...I…” he whispered and at that I felt the tears fall.

“I should go.” I turned around, brushing past Luke, moving to the door. I had stuff here, but it wasn’t worth getting. I’d get one of the other boys to get it for me. 

“No, Han...I…” he tried again, still rooted to his spot. “I didn’t mean it.”

I spun around at this, angry tears now falling. “Then why the fuck would you say it, Luke? If you didn’t really think it, then why would you say it?!” I demanded, ignoring the way he took a step backwards. “I gave you everything and you think I would throw that away? Maybe you don’t know me at all.” I whispered, turning back towards the door.

“No Hannah!” I turned around quick enough to see him walking towards me, a purpose in his eyes. “I was a fucking idiot. I just saw red. I just see yours and Harry’s friendship and it makes me jealous; you’re so close and he’s so much more talented than me.” he mumbled and I hated how he made me feel bad for him. I also wasn’t an idiot, I knew when he was lying.

“Don’t do that, Luke.” I sighed, moving back slightly, avoiding his eyes.

“Do what? Tell you why I got so upset?” he frowned and I knew what he was doing. Luke knew me better than anyone else, he knew exactly what got me to forgive him, he knew exactly what made me laugh, and he knew which buttons to press and which buttons not to press. It didn’t surprise me that he’d remembered this one thing about me.

“No Luke, you’re guilt tripping me! You know that I’ll feel sorry for you. But Luke I also know when you’re lying to me! That’s not the reason and you fucking know it.” I threw my hands up frustrated as he hung his head, staring intently at the carpet. 

We stood there in silence and I was about to leave again when he spoke up. “Laura cheated on me.” It was a quiet statement but it made me stop in my tracks. I knew him and his ex Laura had a messy break up but he’d never elaborated on it, just saying he was glad it was over and he didn’t like to talk about it. In the first few weeks of knowing the boys, I’d been told not to bring her up and it was only after we’d run into her in a coffee shop in Sydney last year did he elaborate on it...slightly. She was the first girl he loved and she’d broken it off suddenly. That’s all I knew.

“Luke…” I began but he looked back up at me and I stopped.

“She cheated on me with my brother. They went to a party together when we were touring with Hot Chelle Rae and they kissed. I know some don’t class that as cheating, but she told me it was because she didn’t love me. She never did. She just wanted to be with Jack.” 

I was taken aback to say the least. I would’ve thought someone would’ve told me that Luke was keeping that kind of skeleton in his closet. “Jack didn’t want to have anything to do with her, so she came begging for me to take her back. I almost did as well.”

“Why didn’t you?” I found my voice, wanting to know the answer.

“I’d met someone else when we were in England.” he smiled slightly, raising his eyes to meet mine. “She made me realise that Laura was someone in my past and I needed to find a new future.” 

“Luke…” I tried again but he cut me off again.

“That’s why I reacted the way I did about you and Harry. I love you so much but I’m so afraid that one day you’re going to turn around and tell me you’d rather be someone else. I’m sorry.” he admitted, hanging his head back down.

“Luke, I…I would never think about being with someone else. I do spend time with guys, but they’re my friends. I never see them as anything else and I need you to trust me on this one. I love you and only you. This doesn’t mean you’re forgiven, but it just means I understand. It can’t happen again because what you said fucking hurt.” I assured him, leaning down to try and meet his eyes. He lifted his eyes slightly, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I promise, next time I’ll take your word for it. I’ll listen to you.” Luke smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his body and connecting our lips slowly but meaningfully. He wasn’t completely forgiven but I couldn’t stay mad at him for too long.


End file.
